The Cracked Mirror
by Shining Quill
Summary: The Doctor's TARDIS malfunctions once again, leaving Amy Pond to wander through the Time Machine in her boredom where she discovers a mysterious cracked mirror. Through it she meets ten very interesting fellows - all calling themselves the Doctor. . . .


The Cracked Mirror 

Chapter 1

Dramatis Personae:

The Eleventh Doctor

The Tenth Doctor

The Ninth Doctor

The Eighth Doctor

The Seventh Doctor

The Sixth Doctor

The Fifth Doctor

The Fourth Doctor

The Third Doctor

The Second Doctor

The First Doctor

Amy Pond

* * *

"What?!" The Doctor blustered.

The TARDIS console fizzed and sparked; somewhere within the bowels of the great time machine, a groaning sound could be heard. Abruptly, the TARDIS shuddered violently and the time rotor located within the center of the TARDIS console came to a sudden stop.

The Doctor – who had ungraciously tripped and landed on his rear during all the chaos, immediately sprang right back up, whipped out his sonic screwdriver and began to find a solution to the mess.

Amy Pond rolled her eyes and sat down in one of the two chairs near the TARDIS console. She had witnessed this particular scene at least a dozen times already during her travels with the Doctor – travels spanning the whole of time and space; a lifetime of adventures it seemed, since she had left her hometown all those years ago. . .

Or it could have been seconds. With the Doctor and his TARDIS, one never really knew what time it was, or how long ago an event had taken place.

"Come on dear, what's wrong with you now, come on and tell the Doctor so he can patch you all right up. . ."

The Doctor's mutterings roused Amy out of her thoughts and into the present. She watched, bemused, as the strange man danced around the console with that sonic screwdriver of his, poking and prodding, scratching his head, pressing random buttons and pulling the odd lever or two, as he sought to locate the source of the newest problem to plague his darling time machine. After several minutes of watching him go through this process multiple times however, Amy decided to see if she could help in some way.

"Anything I can do to help?"

The Doctor muttered darkly to himself and continued his work, having apparently not to have heard her. She caught a small snatch of words, rushed, as per the Doctor's usual style of talking: ". . . chameleon circuit must have jammed the central engine control again/haven't been able to fix the hellish thing in centuries, should've gotten rid of it when it first malfunctioned back in the junkyard/maybe if I can reverse the polarity of the neutron flow/no that's stupid, that hasn't worked in ages. . ."

"Oy, Doctor."

The Time Lord pulled a lever and yelped in surprise when it came off in his hands.

"Doctor."

A seemingly random sequence of buttons pressed only resulting in an alarming wailing klaxon that reverberated throughout the console room. Amy covered her ears as a defense against the piercing shrillness of the noise.

The Doctor, however, was not cowed by this new result. In fact, he seemed furious at his time machine: "No, no, no, no, no, NO! Don't do this darling, come on no, I'm here, I'm here, hush now. . ."

Amy yelled out, "Doctor! What's going on?!"

The Doctor glanced at Amy and said, "Nothing!"

The TARDIS shook violently again, and more sparks erupted from the console. Amy's eyes bugged out in alarm.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING?"

The Doctor quickly reached within his jean pocket. . .

And took out a gigantic mallet, with which he proceeded to bang on the console repeatedly.

Amy's eyes, impossibly, bugged out even more.

Despite the chaos, the Doctor took note of her expression and smirked slightly.

"Bigger on the inside! My pockets!"

As if that explained things.

The TARDIS groaned once more and the lights dimmed for a few terrifying seconds . . .

And came back on at once, revealing the strange sight of the Doctor, sonic screwdriver gripped firmly within his teeth, one hand typing furiously at the console typewriter, the other hand turning an ancient looking valve, and one of his booted feet kicking at a stuck lever.

"Do you need help?" Amy asked, strangely unsurprised by the sight.

The Doctor shook his head – no – and barely articulated out, "Five minutes. Give me five minutes and I'll have her fixed!"

Amy felt useless just standing there doing nothing. "Are you sure?"

"Not safe yet!"

"But – "

A section of the console ignited into flame.

The Doctor stared at the newborn flame, flickering cheerfully, and then at Amy, a pointed look in his eyes.

Amy sighed. "Right then – I guess I'll hang at the pool or something until you get this sorted out."

And she turned around, picked a random staircase and staggered her way towards it as the TARDIS jittered once more . . .

* * *

It took several minutes for Amy Pond to realize that she was lost.

She had forgotten how large the TARDIS was; the Doctor once said that it could fit an entire world inside – but, admittedly, that it'd be "standing room only" if that ever happened. She strolled through the various hallways looking for this elusive pool the Doctor always boasted about ("Fit for a king! Though Old King Henry – you know the round one, don't you know your history Pond? – tested that slogan sorely . . .") and eventually found herself in a dead end. She groaned, and leaned against a wall to rest for a minute. Far away and up she heard sounds from the Doctor's ongoing struggle to fix his beloved machine – random explosions that echoed dully to where she stood, which was followed closely behind by the predictable "WHAT?!". It made her giggle.

She turned around to leave –

A glint caught her eye. Amy cautiously turned her head. . .

That mirror? Had it been there before?

She could've sworn it was just a dead end, though.

Strange.

Tall, easily as tall as she was if not more, and it's wooden frame bore all the marks of being ancient. Perhaps even as old as the Doctor. But apart from that, it looked perfectly normal.

If you discounted the crack in the glass.

But what's so strange about a cracked mirror? Nothing, nothing at all.

But a crack in a mirror usually splintered the image reflected within it – yet Amy saw herself standing there in perfect clarity. Her reflection wasn't fractured, marred in any way that she could see.

But how?

Words from 14 years ago whispered to her. _The crack isn't in the wall. . .a crack in the skin of the world. . .the universe is cracked. . ._

**Silence Will Fall**

Chills went up her spine.

And for no reason she reached out to touch the crack; something compelled her to . . .

The crack opened.

A malevolent light seared her eyes.

Amy screamed.

And then she was gone.

* * *

So what do you think? A little idea I formed whilst sitting idly watching my favorite TV show in the world. Read and REVIEW!


End file.
